Teen Titans in Mobius
by silverwolf802
Summary: Control Freak has sent the Teen Titans to the planet Mobius home of the famous Sonic the Hedgehog and friends. Now the Titans are Mobian animals. What happens when the two teams collide and can the Titans return home? There's evil lurking in the shadows and no one will be ready for what's about to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I don't own the Teen Titans or Sonic and don't steal my idea

"Titans go!" Robin said. All the titans ran into battle.

"oh the fell for it" Control freak thought to himself. He was interupted by Raven "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" He was sent back flying into his machine, activating it.

"Ha! The Teen titans are finished!" He yelled while grinning like a maniac.

The titans gave him a confused look "don't look at me like that!" Control freak whined.

A bright light filled the air the titans tried to move but robot arms grabbed them draining all their powers. "what do we do!" Beastboy yelled. "we get free" Cyborg answered trying to get free but having no luck.

The light got closer "Goodbye forever titans" Control freak laughed then everything went dark.

Robin's POV

What happened? I rubbed my eyes. "Are you ok?" I heard a voice ask. I sat up and looked it was a pink hedgehog. I jumped "Your a talking hedgehog and your pink!" She gave me a confused look. "Of course I talk I mean your a hedgehog too" she explained "no I'm not I'm a human"

"no your a hedgehog"

I wasn't going to listen to this girl call me a hedgehog all day after all I had no idea who she was.

"look for yourself" She held out a mirror she was right I was a hedgehog! A tan one with black hair I still had the same clothes. "how is this possible! I'm supposed to be human! And my team... Wait where are they?!" I yelled/asked.

She shrugged "I only saw you I'll take you to Tails maybe he knows something about all this"

I wasn't sure if this was a good idea but any help would be good right now. Even from a hedgehog... "ok"

"My names Amy Rose"

"nice to meet you Amy I'm Robin leader of the Teen Titans"

She gave me a confused look "Teen titans theres more of you?"

"I'll explain later" I told her "and yes theres 4 more of my team around here somewhere"

"don't worry we'll help you look" She smiled at me. "follow me I'll show you the way"

I followed I hoped I would find my team soon. I hoped they were ok.


	2. Chapter 2

All titans belong to Cartoonnetwork and DC comics. Sonic belongs to SEGA

Beast boy's POV

I yawned morning already? Must have beaten Control Freak he didn't stand a chance. I opened my eyes this wasn't home! I shot up what was I in sand? I live in the city what is going on!?

A purple cat ran up to me amber eyes narrowed. "what are you doing here!?" She growled.

Wait since when are cats purple, wear clothes, walk on two legs, and talk? "who the heck are you!?" I yelled not thinking.

She growled "I should be asking you that question why are you in my kindom?!"  
Wait kingdom now I was even more confused I looked at her "listen I'm not from here I don't know where I am" I told her wait maybe she spoke cat "meow meow"

"I can understand everyword you say and you look like you came from here I mean you are a tiger"  
I wasn't a tiger this girl was crazy. I looked in a nearbye puddle I was a tiger a green one at that but still had on my same clothes. "ok but I was a human"

She gave me a confused look "what do you mean by that?"

"What do you mean what I mean? I was a human what crazy planet is this?  
"This crazy planet is not crazy its Mobius" she tried to explain.

"I have no idea how I got here I just woke up and here I was alone" I told her.

"weird, are there more of you?" She asked.

I nodded "there's five of us though I don't see any of them around"

She nodded "Follow me I think I have a friend who can help"

I followed I needed an exclamation of why I was here and why I looked like these people. We reach a house no scratch that it was a castle and man was it HUGE! I think I was starting to like it here.


	3. Chapter 3

sonic belongs to SEGA teen titans belong to DC comics.

Knuckles's POV

I growled I left the master emerald when I shouldn't have. I wouldn't of had to if Rouge hadn't shown up with one of the chaos emeralds. I flew up to Angel Island home sweet home. That's when I noticed someone laying on my master emerald. NO ONE TOUCHES MY EMERALD! I flew down to the figure. It was a grizzly bear but it was strange it had robot parts it was wierd. I leaned over and yelled "GET OFF MY E.M.!"

The bear shot up and blasted its laser at me. It missed "Hey I warned you!" I growled.

He got up "whoa dude calm down" He told me. I did but I had my eye on him.

Cyborg's POV

why was a red mole talking to me. Moles don't talk and their not red either. "Hey is it halloween or something" I asked. He gave me a confused look "no" was all he said.

"Then why are you dressed like a mole?" I asked him truly confused.

"ok first of all I am not a mole I'm and echidna." I rolled my eyes. "And second I'm not dressed up I am really an echidna"

I laughed "yeah right and I'm a bear" This mole er... echidna guy was crazy.

He growled "but you are a bear" I gave him a confused look "I'm not a bear" I looked at my refection I was a bear! What did this guy do to me.

I picked him up "you have 10 seconds to tell me what you did to me!"

"I didn't do anything!" he growled punching me. I punched him back the fight was on well until we were separated by a white bat.

"Knuckles knock it off!" She yelled hitting him in the head.

"Oww! Rouge what you do that for!" he yelled.

"For fighting a stranger" she said

She turned to me "sorry he's a knucklehead"

I laughed "its alright"

"I get the feeling your not from here"

I nodded "its because I'm not my names Cyborg and I come from earth"

"I think I know someone who can help follow me you to Knucklehead" He growled but did follow as did I.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven's POV

Uhh... Where Am I? I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I definitly wasn't in jump city. I reach out my hand why was I furry? I quickly ran to a nearbye river and looked. I was a grey wolf. A wolf! Thats just great...

It must have been one of control freaks tricks. I thought about the other times he had done it. This just felt different maybe it was real... No of course it wasn't and I refused to believe that it was real.

I walked through the forest trying to find the others. I took to the sky. It wasn't before I heard someone.  
"Look out!" A silver hedgehog said flying towards me. We collided it sent us both falling to the ground.

I sat up as did he. So I wasn't the only one around which I guess was good.  
He rubbed his head "I said watch out" he said to me.

Oh so I guess I was my fault now I wasn't the one going fast I thought. I couldn't make him leave as much as I hated help from strangers I needed it. "Sorry" I muttered.

He stood up "Its fine" he said then helped me up. "I'm Silver, Silver the hedgehog"

I could of seen he was a hedgehog myself but if he wanted to tell me I guess its fine. "I'm Raven"

He smiled "its nice to meet you I was just on the way to Blaze's house she said that she found a strange green tiger"

Green tiger?... Beast boy it had to be. "This green tiger he's a friend of mine can you please take me there?"

"sure I can just follow me" he said and took off into the air.

I followed I didn't really trust him but if he could help me find the team then I had no choice but to trust him.  
We flew until a huge castle came into view. That must be where beast boy was waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok teen titans belong to DC comics and Sonic belongs to SEGA

Before I begin I'm just going to say that I'm going to try to get Starfire's talking the best I can.

**Starfire's POV**

"friends where are you?" I called out. They were nowhere my friends were gone and I was alone. I sat down not knowing what else to do. I looked in a near bye puddle I saw a fluffy kitten. I was a fluffy kitten and I was alone. I tried to remember what happened when we were separated. No luck I could not remember "ROBIN!, CYBORG!, BEAST BOY!, RAVEN!" I yelled out and listened still I heard nothing.

A rustling came from a nearby bush and I jump up my fist glowing green "Who is there!?" I shouted at the bush. I was not going to let anyone stop me from finding my friends.

A white bat and a red mole stepped out of the bush. "Who are you!?" I shouted I never seen anything like them. The bat took a step back but the mole did not. "I should be asking you the same thing" He snarled and stepped forward.

I also stepped forward raising my fist when the bat hit the mole in the back of the head. "knock it off Knucklehead!" she yelled at the mole while he was holding his head with a look of pain across his face. "this might be one of the missing people Cyborg was talking about"

My ears perked up they knew where my friends we're "please, you know where friend Cyborg is?" I asked and they looked at me.

The bat nodded "I'm assuming you two know each other"

I nodded "yes we do we are not from here"

The bat nodded "we know and he should be right behind us"

I rustling came again and friend Cyborg stepped through the bush "how do you guys deal with all these trees and plants" He brushed some branches, leaves, and vines off himself.

"Friend Cyborg" I ran up to him and hugged him "you are ok" I let go.

"yeah Star I'm ok and are you" he asked.

"I am most fine, do you know where the others are?" I asked, he shook his head.

"no we haven't found them yet"

"oh" I frowned and turned to the mole and bat "are these new friend?" I asked looking at them as Cyborg nodded.

Cyborg pointed at the bat "that's Rouge" She waved and Cyborg pointed at the mole "and that's Knuckles"

I nodded "It is very nice to meet you both" I smiled "my name is Starfire"

Rouge smiled "it's nice to meet you too Starfire" The mole crossed his arms "don't mind him he's just a little cranky"

"am not!" Knuckles snapped.

I giggled at the two and Cyborg laughed.

"right this way" she said leading us to a small workshop.

We all followed and I wondered if we would soon find the others.


	6. Chapter 6

**teen titans belong to DC comics and Sonic belongs to SEGA. I do not own the characters**

**Regular POV: **

Knuckles, Rouge, Cyborg, and Starfire walked into Tails's workshop where Robin was talking to Amy trying to explain what the Teen Titans were. Tails looked over "you must be part of the Teen Titans" he said looking at Starfire and Cyborg.

"my names Miles Tails Prowler but people call me Tails" He said twirling his Tails "wow you're a Cyborg bear" Tails said in aw and walked over to Cyborg asking 101 questions. Knuckles and Rouge went to go sit down.

Star looked around when Robin caught her attention "Robin!" she shouted happily while flying over to the spiky haired hedgehog and hugging him tight.

"its nice to see you too Star" he smiled but really wasn't able to breathe from Star's death hug. She smiled letting go and Robin tried to catch his breath.

Amy smiled "you must be Starfire" She said while Star nodded. "I'm Amy Rose"

"it is nice to meet you Amy" Star said landing back on the ground.

Robin looked around "where are Beast boy and Raven?" he asked because they were still nowhere to be seen.

Rouge shrugged "we don't know maybe they landed in the other dimension"

**Meanwhile in the other dimension**

Raven and Silver landed at the steps of the castle and Silver decided to walk right in after deciding himself that he was allowed. Raven followed clearly annoyed he was as bad as Beast boy.

"Blaze you here?" he called out. A lavender cat walked down the hallway looking slightly annoyed.

"yes Silver I'm here" She turned to him.

That must be princess Blaze Raven thought looking around where was Beast boy?

Beast boy came out from a room which Raven assumed to be a game room because Beast boy was holding a Wii remote. "Raven!" he shouted running to the purple haired wolf. He pulled her into a hug not thinking and she quickly pulled away throwing up her hood.

"uhh... sorry" Beast boy said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Raven said nothing and turned away which saddened Beast boy a little.

Silver and Blaze turned to them and Silver spoke "our friends in the other dimension said they found the rest of the team"

Beast boy smiled "now how do we get there?"

Blaze sighed "I'll have to get the Sol Emeralds" she turned walking back the hallway leaving Raven alone with Beast boy and Silver.

_**5 minutes later**_

"Beast boy will you just shut up!" Raven yelled clearly annoyed with the tiger changeling.

Beast boy shook his head "you know my jokes are hilarious, Raven" He smiled getting reading to tell another joke. "why did the chicken cross the road?" Beast boy asked Silver.

Silver shrugged "uh to get to the other side?" Silver answered unsure.

"No to prove he wasn't chicken!" Beast boy laughed and Raven gave him an annoyed look but he didn't care. "that was funny though" he said

Raven scoffed "that wasn't funny you're just not good at telling jokes"

Beast boy glared at her "I am SO funny you just don't want to admit it"

Raven rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "whatever"

"the pink Raven thought I was funny and that's part of you... so you secretly think I'm funny" He pointed out.

Raven showed no emotion and kept her face blank trying to forget the time Beast boy and Cyborg had traveled into her head and met the emoticlones.

Blaze came back holding a purple gem and tossed it to Silver who stood up and got ready to teleport. Beast boy grabbed Raven's hand and she shot him a glare but he didn't let go and Silver teleported them all to Tails's workshop.

**Now back in the other dimension **

Blaze entered the workshop followed by Raven both looked annoyed as the boys followed both laughing at what BB had done during the teleporting.

"Friend Raven, Friend Beast boy!" Starfire yelled happily while hugging both of her friends who were trying to breathe as Star let them go.

Robin got up "I'm glad to see that everyone's ok... now we just have to get back home"

Beast boy frowned then smiled "I have a better idea..." he began and Raven shot him an annoyed glance but he shook it off "we should stay here on vacation" He finished and looked at the others.

Raven rolled her eyes and slapped him in the back of the head growling. Cyborg held back a laugh and Robin shook his head.

"OW! Raven what was that for!" Beast boy exclaimed holding his head in pain and looking at her.

She shrugged "maybe you should listen to Robin instead of getting us into more trouble with one of your stupid ideas that always turn out bad" she kept her voice monotone crossing her arms over her chest.

Beast boy muttered something under his breathe 'she thinks she's always right and knows everything I'll show her' (the ' means a thought it looked easier than _this_)

"Raven, Beast Boy you can finish this later right now we have more important things to do right now" Robin said losing his patience with the two teens.

Both nodded not saying another word to each other. Neither one could stay mad for long especially Beast Boy.

Tails walked over "I think I have found a way to get you guys back to your home but its going to use a lot of energy, and we'll need all the help we can get" Tails explained the plan and honestly Beast boy didn't follow half of the things Tails said half of the time he was thinking of something else.

Tails paused "now we just have to wait for Sonic we'll explain the plan to him and he'll help us" Tails said walking into the garage to get started on the overly complicated machine that would return the titans back to jump city.

"who is this Sonic who will be helping us?" Starfire asked sitting on the couch with the others.

Amy smiled "Sonic is the most amazing person here he's brave, heroic, and a true hero" the pink hedgehog finished with a dreamy look on her face "he's my hero"

Starfire nodded she guessed that Amy knew a lot about this Sonic person or animal more like.

Just then a blue blur flashed in the door and stopped completely in the middle of the room it was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog himself "hey guys what I miss?" he asked then stopped looking at all the titans.

Robin sighed and started to explain everything to the blue hedgehog. Who nodded in both understanding and confusion.

Sonic sat down "so you're are part of a super hero team called the Teen Titans who live in Jump City back on earth, and you were sent here by a villain called Control Freak. You're actually humans and you're Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast boy, and Raven" he said pointing to each one as he said their name.

The titans nodded and Amy noticed it was getting late "we better let them get to bed its been a long day and I'm sure you're all tired we can figure everything out and do what we can in the morning.

Robin wanted to get home as soon as possible but he looked over at his team. They all looked like they were all about to fall asleep right on the spot so he nodded.

Amy led them back to hall where there was multiple spare rooms enough that they would all have one their own. They all entered the bedrooms and were soon fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I_** do not**_ own_** the Teen Titans they belong to DC comics. I also do not own any of the Sonic characters they belong to SEGA.**_

**Regular POV**

The sun started to rise and Beast Boy got up out of bed. He was bored due to the fact that none of the others were awake yet so he decided to go and explore.

He looked around the whole workshop and then stumbled upon the garage where Tails's many inventions were located. Instantly he thought of all the Titans saying "Don't touch that BB!" but he didn't care and climbed right on in the plane accidently setting off the alarm. "ahh quiet quiet" He said while pressing random buttons trying to make it stop before he woke the others.

Raven walked in the room awoken by the sound of the plane.

"Rae help me!" BB shouted now having pressed nearly half the buttons on the plane and managing to blow a hole in the wall.

Raven rolled her eyes and climbed on the plane. In an instant everything was silent and BB sighed in relief. He looked at her "thanks, you really saved my tail"

She sighed "Beast Boy sometimes you need to be more responsible and stop acting so childish" She looked at him.

BB just looked at her 'why can't she have fun sometimes she's so serious all the time' "yeah I guess... He lowered his ears and they both went to exit the plane as BB tripped sending them both to the ground.

BB landed on top of her and his eyes met hers "s-sorry" he stammered 'Oh My God she's going to kill me!' He realized that their noses almost touched and he blushed.

Sonic's POV

I was woken up by the plane alarm going off. I ran to the garage to see who or what was messing with Tails's plans. "uh.. was I interrupting something?" I looked at Beast Boy who was on top of Raven and then to Raven who was under him.

Beast Boy sat up his face red "n-no we just fell and landed like that, nothing happened it was an accident"

Raven sat up pulling her hood up and quietly and calmly said "nothing happened" She stood up and walked out of the room without another word.

**Regular POV**

Cyborg walked in the garage "I saw the whole thing" he said smirking. "you didn't have to pretend to trip BB"

Beast boy blushed again "what I didn't pretend I really fell" He tried to explain and stood up.

Sonic joined in "sure Beast Boy" he said sarcastically.

"no really it was an accident"

Cyborg crossed his arms still smirking "Don't worry B, we won't tell Raven about your crush on her"

Sonic laughed "yeah sure we won't"

"What!? I...I do NOT say it with me I do NOOOOOT have a crush on Raven" he said his face still burning red from the two's comments.

_MEANWHILE_

**Regular POV**

Starfire was busy helping Tails, Robin, and Knuckles to gather supplies to build the machine to help them get home.

"Starfire can you go get me one of these" Tails said holding up a picture of something that kind of looked like a giant gem stone.

She nodded "yes I will" She said flying out the door.

Tails continued working on the machine while Knuckles pounded on some metal that was need for the machine.

Cyborg walked outside laughing and everyone looked "what's so funny?" asked Tails.

"oh nothing" he continued laughing as he began to help the twin tailed fox.

**Starfire's POV**

I was flying through the air looking for gem up on the mountain. Nothing I saw looked like what friend Tails needed. I kept looking until I can upon a stone that looked very gem like so I landed by it. I looked a the rock carefully.

"chao, chao" something crawled out from behind the rock and I looked at it. It was small and blue with yellow spots "chao" it said once more looking up at me.

'Its so cute I wonder if maybe I could keep it'

I sat down on my knees and it crawled into my lap surely it would not hurt if I kept it.

I picked up the big stone of the gem in one hand and the small blue creature in the other and flew back to the workshop.

**Robin's POV**

Starfire flew back and landed next to the machine where Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and I were standing.

"hello friends" she smiled setting down the gem and holding a blue creature.

"Star what is that" I pointed to the small creature that was asleep in her arms.

"I do not know but I found it" she looked at the creature and then back to me.

Amy looked over "that's a chao it's kind of pet we have on Mobius they're super cute and lovable they make good pets" she looked at it "that's just a baby chao and you found it?"

Star nodded and smiled "can I keep it Robin?"

"Star you know we can't have any more pets and it belongs to this planet so we can't take it back to Earth"

"but I am not from Earth or the America do you want me to return home as well?" She looked hurt and I wished I would of never said that.

"you know it's not like that we like you there on Earth and we want you to stay" I tried to explain but I couldn't think of the right words to say. She looked at me with begging eyes.

"please please please Robin can I please get it please" Her green eyes meeting my eyes.

I sighed "fine you can but you got to take care of it"

She smiled a hugged me "thank you, thank you, thank you"

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as she hugged me and then let me go and smiled again. I couldn't help but to smile back.

"hey guys a little help over here" Tails and Cyborg said. I looked over "uh,,, yeah sure" I walked over and Star followed we helped them move some parts.

"and we are finished" Tails slid out from under the machine "are you guys ready to return home?" He hit a button and a portal appeared giving us a full view of the Titans Tower.

Raven, Beast boy, Rouge, Silver, and Blaze came walking out of the workshop and Sonic came running up from places unknown.

**REGULAR POV**

Robin stepped forward as the titans gathered around them "I guess this is good bye"

Sonic nodded as his team gathered behind him "yeah it was nice meeting another super team but it's good that you get to return home""

Amy stepped forward "I'll miss all of you maybe one day we'll meet again"

Starfire hugged all there new friends goodbye and Silver and Beast boy exchange a few more jokes as Blaze and Raven rolled their eyes at the two goofballs.

"Not so fast!" Eggman flew down in his egg carrier.

"Eggman!" the Sonic team growled looking at the man.

Star tilted her head "who is that strange man and why does he look like an egg?"

"I'll show you whose a egg you stupid red head girl" He said as a robot dropped down.

Robin stepped in front of Star protectively as they all got into their battle positions.

"you guys you have to go now!" Tails shouted "I can't hold the portal open for much longer!"

Sonic charged at the robot "you guys go we can handle Dr. Egghead!" no sooner than he said that the robot turned on emitting a super powerful wind.

Blaze, Silver, Amy, Sonic, Raven, and Beast boy were blown into the portal and it shut leaving the others trapped on Mobius and sending the others to Jump City.

Eggman growled and flew off.

"this isn't good" Knuckles said crossing his arms.

"It doesn't matter we'll fix the machine and we'll get everyone back to where the need to be"

**JUMP CITY**

Blaze sat up "where are we?" she asked rubbing her head.

Raven answered "Earth"

"Earth!" Silver yelled in disbelief and then panicked realizing that all of them were now human. "Where's my fur!"

Raven sighed "you're all humans now and humans don't have fur"

She was right they were humans each had hair that matched their fur colors. Blaze had lavender hair that was up in a pony tail she also had side bangs, Amy had shoulder length pink hair, Sonic had spikey blue hair, and Silver had spikey snow white hair. Each still had the same eye color.

Raven spoke "we'll fix this I don't know how or when but we will"

"Raven's right" Sonic said "we'll find a way back home no matter how long it takes"


End file.
